


Запретное

by rivaihatesyou



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaihatesyou/pseuds/rivaihatesyou
Summary: Хмурый янтарный взгляд блестит под светом мириады звезд, и Кнуд находит в них отражение яркого Сириуса.
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 7





	Запретное

Под спиной колются соломенные веточки настила, царапая нежную кожу даже сквозь мятую тунику и жесткую мешковину. Редкие капельки пота стекают по вискам и теряются в разметавшихся шелковистых волосах. Перед стеклянными глазами застывает белесая дымка, через которую еле проглядываются очертания острых плеч и всклокоченных русых прядок.

Наслаждение, обоюдоострое, как смертоносный клинок, и жгучее, словно удар плетью, вновь пронизывает его тело с головы до кончиков пальцев, и Кнуд несдержанно стонет. Щеки его пылают, жар топленым молоком течет по шее к ключицам, которые покрывают нещадными поцелуями влажные губы, и согревает низ живота. В голове шумит бурным прибоем, и принц будто глохнет от накативших на него ощущений.

До слуха едва доносится чужое хрипловатое дыхание, и желание дотронуться до вечно хмурого лица становится непреодолимым. Кнуд протягивает к нему руку, и Торфинн толкается резче, срывая с приоткрытого рта очередной стон. Длинные пальцы путаются в соломенных волосах, очерчивают впалую скулу, касаются губ. Язык в ответ щекотно мажет по большому пальцу, и от этого волоски на руках встают дыбом. 

Кнуд дышит одним раскаленным воздухом вместе с Торфинном и задыхается. От резкости его движений, от горячей заполненности изнутри, от надрывных стонов, раздирающих горло. От самого Торфинна. Задыхается, когда крепкие его пальцы впиваются в бедра так, что становится больно, а голос, низкий и осипший, раздается совсем близко, прямо в его голове:

— Давай, — тяжело произносит Торфинн и толкается сильнее и глубже, заставляя пальцы на ногах поджаться, — стони громче, и тогда тебя услышит даже Аскеладд. 

Стыд расплывается по скулам алым огнем. Принц зажмуривает слезящиеся глаза и прячет лицо за ладонью. Янтарный взгляд Торфинна обжигает его похлеще кнута. Губы сжимаются плотно и добела, но терпеть попросту не остается сил. Собственный голос больше не слушается и предает, точно как и тело, раскрытое, помеченное острыми клыками, будто диким зверем. Пальцы снова стискивают непослушные волосы, тянут на себя, и Торфинн охотно подается Кнуду навстречу. 

Их рты соединяются в поцелуе, одновременно жестком и ласковом. Торфинн впивается зубами в мягкие губы, прикусывает их совсем не больно, а Кнуд в ответ нежно толкается в его рот языком, обнимает за худые плечи и прижимает к себе. Вжимает в себя. До конца, принимает целиком, без остатка. Грубая ладонь скользит по его животу и сжимает тесно, проводит несколько раз вверх и вниз, и это становится краем. 

Протяжный громкий стон тонет в поцелуе вместе с низким рыком. Тяжелые бледные капли оседают на их часто вздымающихся животах, заполняют Кнуда обжигающе и горячо. Торфинн наваливается на него сверху, роняет голову ему на грудь и ловит ртом воздух. Кнуд же лежит, не в силах пошевелиться, гладит его мягко по волосам и чувствует, как впиваются в кожу тонкие прутики под спиной.

Наверняка останутся царапины, думает он и вздрагивает, когда Торфинн отстраняется и выходит из него, оставляя неприятную пустоту и холод. В напоминание о запретном. Тело тут же сковывает ознобом. Кнуд поправляет тунику и штаны, проводит пальцами по запутанным длинным прядям и заворачивается в красный плащ с меховым подбоем. Из-под ресниц наблюдает за Торфинном и, так и не сумев пересилить себя, тихонько спрашивает:

— Ты придешь еще? 

— Если принцесса пожелает, — безразлично пожимает плечами тот, натягивая сапоги. 

Обида жжется в груди, но Кнуд не обращает на нее внимания. Следит сквозь дремоту за выверенными движениями сильных рук, считает шрамы на груди и исполосованной спине, пока те не скрываются под светлой льняной тканью, и зевает.

— Приходи ко мне завтра, — шепчет принц и закрывает глаза. — Прошу тебя.

Ответа он уже не слышит. 

Костер трещит, задорно щелкая бревнами, и запах мяса разносится по всей округе.

— Повезло, что у них тут осталась хоть какая-то скотина, — говорит кто-то из воинов и откусывает не хилый, сочащийся соком кусок. Дружина подхватывает его слова радостным свистом и улюлюканием.

Кнуд с Рагнаром сидят чуть поодаль. Ночь сегодня как никогда светлая и звездная, и принц задумчиво вглядывается в высокое небо. Он уже находит несколько созвездий — Большую медведицу и Льва, — когда, скрипя снегом и негромко о чем-то переговариваясь, к ним присоединяются Аскеладд и Бьёрн. Третьим за их высокими фигурами маячит Торфинн и усаживается по правое плечо от Кнуда, заставляя того тут же залиться краской и спрятать румянец в свете яркого огня. 

Он сегодня снова пропустил молитву, потому что слишком стыдно и страшно стало перед Богом за очередной ночной грех. Поэтому лишь сжимает безмолвно в ладони маленький крестик и опускает глаза.

— Мой принц, — вдруг обращается к нему Рагнар, и Кнуд сразу же ощущает на себе пристальный взгляд янтарных глаз. — Я вижу, вас что-то тревожит уже который день. Вы плохо себя чувствуете?

Кнуд быстро мотает головой. 

— Тогда что же? Плохо спите?

Царапины на спине начинают ныть, крестик впивается до боли в кожу, а сбоку доносится слышный ему одному смешок. Кнуд бросает на ухмыляющегося Торфинна быстрый взгляд исподтишка и поворачивается к Рагнару.

— Спасибо за твою заботу, Рагнар, но все в порядке. Просто настил слишком колючий, вот и спится нехорошо. 

Он благодарно улыбается, глядя в добрые глаза наставника, а у самого на душе волки воют от этой вынужденной лжи. Сбоку слегка поскрипывает снег. Кнуд вздыхает печально и поглядывает на Торфинна. Нет, один единственный волк, проносится в его голове, пока он, как завороженный, смотрит в подсвеченные странной огненной желтизной глаза. 

— Эй, Торфинн. 

Они оба поворачиваются на голос Аскеладда. 

— Чего тебе?

Кнуду кажется на мгновение, что лукавым взглядом своим тот видит их обоих насквозь, однако это ощущение пропадает столь же быстро, как и появляется.

— Сходи в конюшню, там осталось еще немного сена, добавь самого мягкого Его Светлости в настил.

Торфинн вскидывается:

— Почему я? — он косится в сторону Рагнара. — Пусть его нянь идет. 

Рагнар недовольно хмурится, а Аскеладд щурится. 

— Потому что я так сказал.

Торфинн закатывает глаза раздраженно, но все равно послушно поднимается.

— Ваша Светлость, — обращается Аскеладд к Кнуду, и тот может поклясться, что снова видит хитринку в его глазах, — пойдите вместе с ним, а то эта бестолочь ничего сам не умеет. 

— Эй!

— Молчи, малец, тебя это касается в первую очередь, — ухмыляется он Торфинну. — Если принц будет плохо себя чувствовать, не отойдешь от него ни на метр. Даже ночью. 

Щеки Кнуда вновь начинают нещадно пылать, а ладонь уже побаливает — так сильно он стискивает в ней крест. Все Аскеладд прекрасно знает. Видит по его алому лицу, читает тайный грех в отведенных глазах. Просто не говорит прямо.

— Идем уже, — зовет его Торфинн и вышагивает по сугробам в сторону сеней. 

Кнуд поднимается и тащится за ним следом, опустив низко голову. Они в тишине доходят до нужного места, и, как только сворачивают за угол, Торфинн останавливается. 

— Чего молчал, что тебе больно? — спрашивает он у принца, сложив руки на груди, но тот не отвечает. — И кто из нас еще бестолочь. 

Он глубоко вздыхает и в один шаг оказывается совсем рядом, обнимает его за пояс и утыкается лбом в пушистый белый воротник. Глаза Кнута распахиваются широко от удивления, а несчастный крестик выпадает из руки. Они недолго стоят в молчании. 

— Мне вовсе не больно, — тихо лепечет он. Ему хочется обнять в ответ, но руки укутаны в плащ. — Напротив, это мне в напоминание. 

Хмурый янтарный взгляд блестит под светом мириады звезд, и Кнуд находит в них отражение яркого Сириуса. 

— Глупый принц, — недовольно бурчит Торфинн, а сам приподнимается на цыпочках. — И о чем же?

Крест так и остается забытым в рыхлом снегу, когда Кнут слегка наклоняется, чтобы запечатлеть на губах Торфинна мягкий поцелуй.

— О запретном.


End file.
